The Time of Shadows: Sheik's Story
by Gemini14
Summary: The Mysterious Sheik, so little is known about him. This is my take on what Sheik's life might have been like during the Ocarina of Time. In time, Sheik will grow from boy to man, and learn some of the toughest lessons about courage, life, and destiny.
1. Prologue

The Time of Shadows: Sheik's Story

Prologue

Sheik bolts upright from restless sleep, his eyes wide with fear. It takes him a moment to realize that he is safe within the walls of Hyrule Castle and that Ganondorf has been defeated. After about an hour, he gives up on trying to get back to sleep and decides to go for a walk. His wanderings take him to the east wall, the wall facing the area where his tribe had once lived. His tribe. Tears sting his eyes as he remembers the faces of friends and loved ones seven years buried.

"Sheik? Is that you?" Link asked, as he walked out onto the parapet.

"What are you doing up so late, Link?" Sheik asked, hiding his sorrow beneath a mask of calm.

"I couldn't sleep. What're you doing up so late?" Link asked, as he sat on the smooth stone and took out his ocarina (he was now working on tunes of his own, so he could play the ocarina when he wanted).

"I also could not sleep. I am haunted by nightmares." Sheik said, as he sat down beside the Hero of Time.

"Nightmares? You sure they are not destiny telling you to become a hero?" Link joked, then saw that Sheik's eyes held an extremely sad look. Sheik shook his head.

"No. These are nightmares of events that happened seven years ago. At the beginning of the time of shadows." Sheik said, as he looked back at the east.

"The time of shadows? Is that what you call the beginning of Ganondorf's bloodbath?" Link asked, noticing when Sheik shuddered at the mention of the late Gerudo King's name.

"Yes. My entire family perished seven years ago. I was the only one of my tribe to survive the slaughter." Sheik said, as memories clamored for resonance in his mind.

"Would you mind telling me what happened? What happened while Kage and I were asleep?" Link asked, hoping that the Sheikah would confide in him as a friend.

"I you want I will. But, mind you, some of the events are too horrible to describe." Sheik warned. Link nodded his understanding and silently waited for Sheik to start telling his story.

"My nightmare begins seven years prior to this night, in a glen about twelve miles from here………………"


	2. Chapter One: Innocence Shattered

Chapter One: Innocence Shattered

"Sheik! Sheik, Mama wants you!" a little girl shouts, as she watches her elder brother climb from branch to branch in his favorite tree.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming, Sallah! By Farore! Can't you be a little more patient?" a ten year old Sheik shouts back, as he carefully descends from the tree.

"No! 'Sides, Papa's coming home today, remember?" Sallah asked, being her typical six-year-old self.

"Oh yeah! Papa is coming back from the Burning Wastes with news about the other Sheikah tribes that live there! Wait up, Sallah!" Sheik shouted, as he jumped from the last branch and landed gracefully on his feet, eager to see his father again. His father was the most powerful Sheikah in the land of Hyrule. In times past, he and King Harkinian had been said to go on grand adventures together, along with Impa, the great Sheikah warrioress. Running at breakneck speed, the two children rush home, eagerly anticipating the arrival of their father. Their mother was waiting for them at the doorway of their modest house.

"Sheik! Honestly, child! Can't you stay clean for at least a moment?" their mother scolded, gently.

"Sorry, Mama." Sheik replied, sheepishly. Sheik's mother sighed and patted her swollen belly. Sheik knew that the time was coming when Sallah wasn't going to be the youngest anymore. Out of impulse, he put his ear against his mother's womb and listened to the new life that was inside. He could almost see his little brother, several years from that point. It was a comfort hearing both the new baby's heartbeat and his mother's at the same time. 

"What does baby sister say, Sheik?" Sallah asked, as she listened alongside him.

"He says to stop calling him that, he's a boy, not a girl!" Sheik replied, knowing that his sister hated being told that she was going to have a little brother. Their mother sighed, as the usual girl-boy argument broke out between Sheik and Sallah.

"That is enough, you two! I am sure your mother is at wit's end!" a deep, jovial voice said, as its owner walked into the sunlit glen.

"Papa!" Sheik and Sallah shouted, at the same time, before gleefully running over to the warrior. 

"Welcome home, Sasaki. They have been waiting eagerly for your return for a long time." Their mother said, as she greeted her husband with a gentle hug and kiss.

"I have no doubt in that. They have grown since I have been away. Before we know it, it will be time for Sheik to learn the ways of the Sheikah Warriors." The father said, as he ruffled his son's golden blond hair.

"And your other son will also be a warrior, like his father." The mother said, with pride in her voice. Sasaki nodded, eyes aglow with pride.

"Meina, tell me all of what has gone on since I left Hyrule." Sasaki said, as they all retreated inside, escaping the cool of the encroaching evening. The mother nodded, gently telling her children to go play while they talked.

Weeks passed quickly, and another son was born to the Sheikah family. As always, Sheik had managed to be right about the new baby, much to Sallah's chagrin. Then, one particularly cold autumn morning, the unexpected happened. Sheik and Sasaki had been deep in the woods chopping firewood when the urgent alarm was sounded. 

"Sheik, stay here until I come for you." Sasaki said, knowing that the situation had to be grave when the alarm was sounded.

"But, Papa! I want to go back with you! Mama, Sallah, and Sunku are still in the cottage!" Sheik shouted, his ruby eyes filled with fear.

"Just stay put! I will be back with your mother and siblings in a few minutes!" Sasaki shouted, then was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving his ax behind. Sheik did as he was told and hid beneath some undergrowth, prepared for a short wait. An hour passed. Two. Three. When the fourth hour passed with no sign of his family, Sheik started getting worried. His father never took longer than intended. What could have happened? With a child's logic, Sheik started back in the direction of the settlement. When he was within twenty yards of the first house of the settlement, he smelled acrid smoke coming from it. The houses were on fire!

"_What is going on?! Where's Papa? Why isn't he here?_" Sheik wondered, then started going around to the other side of the settlement. Then someone stepped from the burning remains of the first house, and Sheik could sense death around this person.

"Ganondorf-sama, here's another Sheikah child. Should I go ahead and kill him off like the others?" a gruff female voice asked, as its owner approached the cowering child.

"Do as you wish." A male voice replied, the very sound of it making Sheik's skin crawl. With a scream of terror, Sheik started running, not daring to look back at the terrifying scenes that dominated what had once been home. For hours Sheik ran in the pitch black forest, not knowing where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there. His young mind was filled with terror; a terror he could neither comprehend nor contemplate. He wasn't even aware that his arms and legs were scratched up and bloody, nor did he know that his clothing was wet from dew and blood. All he wanted to do was get away. When the first signs of dawn made their presences known in Hyrule, he arrived at the edge of the forest, near the castle. A few guards noticed him stumble out of the gloom and rushed over to him, before he collapsed into a trembling, shivering heap. 

"Poor lad. He's scared out of his wits. Let's get him inside where it is warm and tend to his injuries there." One guard said, gently. The others nodded in agreement as their superior gently took the shaking youth up in his arms and carried him inside. Once inside, they were confronted by Impa.

"What were you doing away from your posts?" Impa asked, peevishly. 

"Lady Impa, we found this child out near the forest's edge. He looks scared to death, ma'am." One soldier said, speaking out of turn, but remaining polite, nonetheless. When Impa took a closer look at the trembling boy, she drew back in shock.

"It's my nephew! Sheik! Get him to my quarters immediately!" Impa ordered. 

"Yes ma'am!" the soldiers replied, as they rushed the boy to Impa's chambers.

When Sheik next awoke, a blue eyed girl was looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, when the boy's eyes focused on her. Sheik shook his head.

"I want my Papa." Sheik said, as tears came to his eyes again. 

"Your Papa won't be coming back, Sheik. I am sorry, child." Impa said, as she came alongside the girl and gently tried to console the grief-stricken Sheikah child.

"Aunt Impa!" Sheik wailed, as he sat up and hugged his aunt, burying his face in the cloak she wore. The girl sympathetically hugged him from behind, knowing something of the grief he now felt.

"Someday…………………someday, I hope somebody kills him…………I hope somebody does!" Sheik sobbed, as the two females sought to comfort him in the only ways they knew how. They didn't need to know who 'he' was. They already knew.


	3. Chapter Two: Oath Taken

Chapter Two: An Oath Taken

It did not take long for Ganondorf's evil to spread from Sheik's village to the castle. One stormy night, Ganondorf invaded the castle, forcing Impa to grab Sheik and Zelda and run for their lives. As the horse they were riding galloped across the drawbridge, Zelda threw a satchel to two boys that stood on the side of the moat. 

"_Those are the two that visited the castle this afternoon! The ones Zelda-sama said would save us all!_" Sheik thought, chancing a look back at the two boys, before losing sight of them because of the encroaching darkness of night. The wild ride continued until they'd reached a secret hiding place that was shielded from the dark magic Ganondorf used. 

"We should be safe here. Ganondorf's magic can't work here." Impa said, as she set the two children down and started building a fire. 

"Aunt Impa, why couldn't someone stop him? Why isn't there someone who can keep him from hurting anyone else?" Sheik asked. 

"Sheik……………..someday, there will be someone to stop Ganondorf. When that time comes, they will need someone to help them." Impa said, partially answering his questions. 

"Impa, what do you mean?" Zelda asked, about as confused as Sheik. 

"I am trying to say that Sheik will be your messenger. He will relay messages from you to the Heroes. But his training must begin immediately." Impa said, gravely.

"Am I to become a Sheikah warrior, Aunt Impa?" Sheik asked.

"Yes. But you must be willing to learn and also willing to someday lay your life down." Impa replied, as childish confusion gave way to adult understanding. 

"I understand, Aunt, and I am ready to begin." Sheik said, seriously.

"All right. From now on, you are the princess' messenger." Impa said, as the Sheikah child nodded and kneeled before the Hylian princess.

**__**

Seven Years Later………….

Sheik could sense it. There was something different about the air; something special was happening. 

"It is almost time, Sheik. Are you ready?" Impa asked, since she had also noticed the change in the air.

"If I'm not ready now, I never will be. What is the Princess' message?" Sheik asked, as he hid his face behind his scarf. 

"She wants you to tell the Heroes of the Sage's Medallions' locations. You know where they are, don't you?" Impa asked.

"Yes. I know. Consider it done." Sheik said, before disappearing. 

"Good luck, Sheik." Impa murmured, as a breeze played with some loose strands of white hair.

Sheik was in luck. He arrived at the Temple of Time just as the two Heroes were emerging. 

"I see that you have awakened, Legendary Heroes." Sheik found himself saying, startling the two Heroes with his voice. 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the blond Hero demanded, brandishing the Master Sword expertly. Suppressing the urge to smile, Sheik emerged from his hiding place behind a boulder. He could tell that the two were amazed to see him.

"He's a Sheikah! Link! This guy's a Sheikah!" the darker of the two Heroes exclaimed, when he saw the emblem emblazoned on my chest.

"How can you tell, Kage?" the blond asked, uncertain as to whether or not his compatriot was telling the truth.

"Look at his chest! His uniform has the crest of the Sheikah on it!" the dark Hero said, as he pointed out the fact while keeping his voice low. 

"Your assumptions are correct, Shadow Elf. I am a Sheikah and I am known as Sheik." Sheik said, with a small amount of pride in his voice. It was Link who spoke next.

"So why are you here? I'd always thought that the Sheikah were supposed to stay near Princess Zelda. Or is Zelda dead?" Link asked. Sheik was shocked by this; what did they think he was, a traitor?!

"No. The Princess is still very much alive, but she is now held captive by Ganondorf." Sheik lied, knowing that if they knew where the Princess really was, they would try to go find her. He could see that Kage wasn't very thrilled with the news and let him know that. When Kage mentioned something about Ganondorf swallowing Zelda, all Sheik could think of was 'Huh?!' and manage to look very confused.

"It's a long story Sheik, just bear with them, okay?" a fairy asked.

"I'll take you word for it." Sheik said, then got back to the business at hand. After relaying them the information they needed, Sheik teleported back to the hiding place that had become home during the seven-year wait for the Heroes to awaken.

"Well? How did it go?" Impa asked.

"It went very well. They have the first Medallion and have started off on their new quest." Sheik said, sounding a little tired. 

"Well, I must go to the cemetery and put some fresh flowers on King Harkinian's grave. Can you watch over the Princess while I am away?" Impa asked.

"Hai." Sheik replied.

"I am counting on you." Impa said, before disappearing from view. As Sheik walked inside, he could feel the weariness tugging at him. He'd had no idea that teleporting could drain him so much!

"Sheik?" Zelda asked, as she looked up from the book she'd been reading. 

"Zelda-sama." Sheik said, kneeling before her, respectfully. 

"There's no need to do that, Sheik. We're not at Hyrule Castle." Zelda said, gently. 

"But Aunt Impa would have my hide if I wasn't respectful to you, Princess." Sheik replied, not even daring to look her in the eye.

"Sheik, right now I need a friend, not a servant. This is a lonely and hard time for both of us. We've both lost our families and our homes are in ruins. This isn't the time or the place to be remembering hierarchy." Zelda said, as she gently tilted Sheik's head up so that now he was looking directly into her eyes. 

"But……..my Aunt………..!" Sheik stammered, uncertain.

"Never mind her when it comes to this. Sheik, I want you to help the Heroes as much as you can. Promise me that you will, Sheik." Zelda said.

"I will, your Highness." Sheik promised. 

"Now go and get some rest. I can tell that you are exhausted." Zelda said, as she ushered Sheik into his room and watched as he wearily got into bed. 

"Oyasumi, Zelda-sama." Sheik murmured.

"Oyasumi, Sheik." Zelda replied, as she gently closed the door behind her. 


	4. Chapter Three: Friendship Affirmed

Chapter Three: Friendship Affirmed

Zelda's next assignment found him back at the Temple of Time. Even though he was at the temple, Sheik had sent a partial telepathic message to Kage and Link when he'd felt that they were confused and frightened. This caused him to doze off soon afterward because of the severe drain.

"_I'm never doing that again! The next time I want to help the Heroes, I'm doing it in person!_" Sheik thought, rousing up when he heard hoofbeats and saw two riders come into the temple keep.

"So you did make it out all right, I am relieved to see." Sheik said, as he forced himself to emerge from the shadows. He was greeted by the weary Hero of Time.

"Hello Sheik." Link said, giving the Sheikah a tired smile as he unpacked some gear from his horse. After all greetings were aside and Link had told him how tired he and Kage were, Sheik made ready to leave.

"Wait, Sheik." Kage said. Sheik stopped in mid-motion.

"Hn?" Sheik asked, turning and giving Kage a questioning look.

"Stay the night with us. It's too dangerous to go anywhere at night alone, even if you are a Sheikah." Kage said. Sheik was surprised, to say the least. He'd never expected Kage to extend an invitation to a man whose race had destroyed his. Sheik nodded, and sat down, watching as Link lit a fire and stretched out in front of it. Sheik could see how tired the Heroes were, but that was nothing compared to what was yet to come. As he started to think about what the future held, Sheik's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of one of the fairies.

"You're not what you say you are, are you?" Link's fairy asked her tone accusatory. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sheik replied, startled. What did they think he was?

"What I mean is this; this isn't your true form, is it?" the fairy again asked. Sheik could almost feel his face turning red from embarrassment; they thought he was Zelda! Then, thankfully, the other fairy stepped in and called the first one down. With a sigh of relief, Sheik calmed down and watched as the two fairies returned to their now sleeping charges. After thanking the other fairy silently, Sheik again turned his thoughts inward.

"_Where could that fairy have gotten such a crazy idea, anyway?! By Farore!_" Sheik thought, as he watched the fire and Heroes.

Sheik found himself waking up listening to Link rouse up. He casually watched as Link threw his makeshift pillow at the snoring Kage to wake him up. Kage awoke and, after a few mumbled profanities aimed at Link and his overly cheerful sprite Mizuu, stalked off to find some water to splash on his face.

"Apparently you are not very well liked in the morning." Sheik commented, as he got up and stretched, trying to ease the ache in his stiff muscles. 

"I know, but he's not exactly what you'd call a 'morning person'." Mizuu replied. As Sheik talked with Link about why he had remained, Kage reentered the room, looking to be in a foul mood.

"I take it you didn't find any water?" Sheik asked, bemusedly.

"No, I didn't. The internal well is dry." Kage muttered.

"What do you expect, Kage? It hasn't rained in seven years. Of course the well would be dry." Sheik said, coolly. He got shocked reactions from both Heroes.

"You mean to say that it hasn't rained at all since we went missing seven years ago?!" Kage asked, getting a grave nod from Sheik for a response.

"Then this makes our mission even more urgent. Not only is Zelda's life at stake, but the whole country of Hyrule is also in danger! We must master every skill necessary to defeat Ganondorf and free Hyrule!" Link said, seriously. Sheik could see that the glint of determination had replaced the previous day's tired look completely. 

"What is it that you had to tell us, Sheik?" Kage asked, now ready to hear what Sheik had yet to tell them. Sheik took a deep breath, knowing that he had a lot of information to impart and did not want to forget anything. As he told them, he gauged their reactions by their faces. He could see that Kage was skeptical about this new information, while Link, ever the cool-headed one, put the information into the back of his mind so he could remember later. After answering a question from Kage, Sheik pulled out his harp, signaling to the two Heroes that he had something to teach them. After he'd finished, he put the harp away.

"That tune is the Prelude of Light. You can use that song to come back here when you need to. See you later." Sheik said, before disappearing from sight. When he reappeared again, he was at the feet of Princess Zelda.

"Sheik! Where have you been?! Impa and I have been worried sick! We thought you'd been captured by Ganondorf!" Zelda yelped, hugging the startled Sheikah in her relief. Sheik's startled expression softened. 

"Gomenasai, Zelda-sama, it's just that the Heroes asked me to stay with them till daybreak. It was so late when they got to the Temple of Time that they were concerned for me." Sheik replied, quietly.

"Were they all right, Sheik?" Zelda asked.

"They were tired, but otherwise fine, Princess. They now have the information you wanted me to relay to them." Sheik said, noticing when Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. 

"After you have gotten some rest, I want you to go back out again. They still need to learn the Bolero of Fire." Zelda said. Sheik nodded.

"Yet, I don't think I should keep coming back here to rest. I need to build up my endurance." Sheik said, as he got up from his kneeling position and walked out of the room, gathering what he knew he was going to need for a short journey. After waiting several hours, Sheik went out again, ignoring the tiredness he was starting to feel. His destination was a blazing inferno. He got there just as Link and Kage arrived. He greeted them, getting a startled reaction from the Heroes.

"Sheik! What're you doin' here?!" Kage asked.

"I am here to teach you the tune you will need in order to get into the Temple of Fire. This tune is called the Bolero of Fire. I can only stay for but a few minutes, since this heat is unbearable." Sheik gasped, barely able to draw breath because of the intense heat.

"Couldn't disagree with you there." Link agreed, as he and Kage pulled out their ocarinas and followed Sheik's lead. Once finished, Sheik teleported, heading for someplace cooler. He ended up near a stream near the mountain, but not too close to it. Carefully, Sheik tested the water to be sure it hadn't been tampered with, and, when he was sure that it hadn't, he pulled down his scarf and drank. Even though he had not been in the volcano very long, the heat had pulled all of the moisture from him, making him feel sick and light-headed. After he'd drank enough to slake his thirst, Sheik got to his feet again and, while ignoring the roaring sound in his ears, found a safe place to sleep for a while. When he awoke again, it was dusk. 

"_I must get back._" Sheik thought, as he teleported back. Zelda and Impa were waiting anxiously for him when he returned. 

"Sheik! What happened?" Zelda asked, noticing that Sheik looked a little pale. 

"The heat of Death Mountain overwhelmed me. But I got the information to Link and Kage." Sheik said, quietly. Zelda looked at Impa, doubtfully. She wondered if sending Sheik out was really such a good idea. 

"Aunt, Princess, don't worry about me. I'm sure it was hard on Father when he was mastering the Sheikah arts, so it shouldn't be any different for me. What is the next message, Princess?" Sheik asked. Zelda looked hesitant, but since Sheik was already committed to doing this, she sighed and gave him the information. Afterwards, Sheik disappeared again. 

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing? Sheik looked as though…………" Zelda trailed off.

"He should be all right. He is a strong young man and he has his father's spirit. He'll be fine." Impa reassured. 

Sheik arrived in Zora's Domain almost right beside the Heroes. He could hear them talking and caught the sorrow in their voices. He knew what had happened here, but they did not.

"They were trying to evacuate, but Ganondorf got to them first." Sheik said, moving from his hiding place and into full view.

"Sheik, how long have they been like this?" Kage asked, his voice soft and on the edge of tears.

"They have been imprisoned since the day you two disappeared from Hyrule." Sheik said, then told them how Ganondorf had ruthlessly taken over the kingdoms by imprisoning their people.

"Princess Ruto is in the Water Temple. I must ask that you come with me to rescue her." Sheik said, grimly.

"So you're going with us?" Navi asked.

"Yes. This time I will accompany you." Sheik replied. 

"Don't you think that you will need a weapon, Sheik? This is bound to get dangerous at some point." Kage said, with some concern in his voice.

"I have a weapon, so there is no need for you to be concerned about my welfare." Sheik said, as he pulled his scimitar out. The blade had been his father's but Impa had held on to it until Sheik was old enough to wield it. After he'd taught the two Heroes yet another tune, he led the way back into King Zora's throne room and freed the king using a bottle of blue fire. Politely, and with some urgency, Sheik asked for three Zora Tunics and three pairs of Iron Boots. The king was only too happy to oblige. After leaving the throne room, Link, who must have noticed that Sheik was a little pale, made an unusual request.

"Sheik, stand between us, we're going to warp to Lake Hylia." Link ordered. Taken slightly aback by this, Sheik could only do as he was told. Within moments, they were on the shore of the lake. 

"Time to put the tunics on!" Navi said. Sheik watched as Link and Kage put theirs on, then started getting his over his head, while trying not to disturb the scarf that covered the lower half of his face.

"Okay, I know what the Goron Tunic does, but what does the Zora Tunic do?" Kage asked.

"It will enable you to breathe underwater." Sheik informed, noting how ridiculous he looked with the tunic on over his Sheikah uniform. With a final word from Link, he and Kage went ahead and entered the water. When it appeared that the fairies were not following, Sheik looked back and gave them a questioning look.

"Aren't you two coming?" Sheik asked. 

"We'll stay here and wait for you. Good luck." Navi said, sounding like she wanted to go along, but couldn't. With that, Sheik followed the two Heroes. When he got to the bottom, he could see that Kage was turning blue.

" You can breathe, Hero of Memories. The Zora Tunic won't let you drown." Sheik said, smirking when Kage breathed deeply.

"See?" Sheik said, arching an eyebrow when Kage gave him a dirty look.

"Aw, shut up." Kage muttered. Link chuckled at that, then noticed that the fairies weren't with them.

"Where's Navi and Mizuu?" Link asked.

"They decided to wait for us on the lake shore. They should be all right up there by themselves." Sheik said, as he motioned for the Heroes to follow him to the temple entrance. After figuring out how to get the door open, they went in. 

"Lookit all the doors! I'd certainly hate to get lost here!" Kage commented, as they moved closer to what they guessed to be the center of the area. This center was a deep, dark pit.

"I take it that we have to go down there?" Link asked. Sheik nodded.

"Yes. I believe Princess Ruto is being held down there." Sheik replied.

"Well, at least we weren't swallowed by a giant fish this time around." Kage said, again getting the confused look from Sheik. Then the three descended into the depths. In the back of Sheik's mind, he remembered Impa drilling him over the different temples and their layouts, making him memorize them. When he was younger, he'd hated it, but now he was glad that he knew! When they got to one hall, they saw the one they had come for; Princess Ruto! She was manacled to the wall by some rusty, iron chains.

"Ruto!" Kage shouted, dashing over to her with Sheik and Link close behind him.

"Kage? Is that you?" Ruto asked, her voice weak.

"Yeah! It's us! Hang on! We'll get you loose!" Kage cried as he started working on the locks, expertly picking them loose. Once free, Ruto hugged the two Heroes. Sheik watched the tearful reunion with a little envy. He wished he had friends like that, but the seven-year solitude forced on them by Ganondorf had destroyed any chances of making friends. Yet, when they all turned to him, he suddenly felt as though he'd become a part of the camaraderie that the three shared. Then they all got moving again. After several hours they reached a moor-like area. 

"What an eerie place." Kage said, unsheathing his sword as they moved through. 

"It is indeed. We must remain alert, lest we lose one another in this fog." Sheik said.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that! Where's Kage?!" Ruto asked, with worry starting to emerge in her voice. For a few moments, panic reigned. Link called out desperately for his friend and, after a few minutes, got a response. 

"Kage! Where are you?!" Ruto shouted.

"I can't really tell where I am! There's something weird about this place! There's someone else here other than us! Someone evil!" Kage replied, sounding far away, but closer than before.

"Stay where you are! We're coming!" Sheik called. Picking out a trail as carefully as he could, he led Link and Ruto over to where Kage stood, a little shaken by the incident, but otherwise all right.

"How did you get separated from us? I thought you were behind Sheik and Ruto!" Link said, as Kage expressed his relief at seeing them.

"I don't know. One minute, I'm behind Sheik, the next, I am standing here. This place has a strange power……….." Kage trailed off, his gaze attracted to something that was coming up behind Sheik, Link, and Ruto.

"Look out!" Kage shouted. The four of them barely had enough time to dodge before an attack was launched. The attack had occurred so quickly, that even Sheik had been caught unawares. His blood froze when he saw who the attacker was, and he could tell that Link was thinking the same thing. The dark figure that had attacked them looked exactly like Kage! Then Sheik's gaze shifted to the sword the stranger carried and a thrill of fear went through him. The Sword of Tears! 

"Keep you distance of that sword, Link! That sword is the Sword of Tears! It's a poisoned blade that is tainted with evil!" Sheik shouted, as they all struggled to avoid the dark blade.

"How do we beat this guy?! We obviously can't use our own swords!" Kage yelped.

"Try using the Megaton Hammers! Those are weapons that Dark Link doesn't have in his arsenal yet!" Sheik shouted.

"It's worth a shot." Kage said, as he and Link pulled out the mentioned weapons and started beating the daylights out of the shadow. 

"Are you two quite finished?" Sheik asked, after they had pounded the consciousness out of the creature. He got a nodded response. 

"Good. Now let's focus on getting out of here." Sheik said, as he started walking again. After wandering around for a while, they came to a rusty metal grate.

"Now what?" Kage asked.

"My guess is that we go up." Sheik said, cursing himself for forgetting about some of the obstacles in the temples. Unknowingly, Kage only rubbed in that fact.

"I thought you knew what you were getting us into." Kage grumbled. Sheik's patience was wearing thin.

"I may be a Sheikah, Kage, but even a Sheikah can't be expected to know every single detail about the temples!" Sheik argued.

"Well excuse me for assumin'!" Kage replied, angrily. If it weren't for Ruto intervening, the argument would have lasted for hours. In frustrated silence, Sheik and Kage climbed the grate, with Ruto above them. Link had already made it to the top and looked down, rolling his eyes when he saw Sheik and Kage exchange dirty looks. By the time they got up there, Link was already exploring the next room. 

"What an odd chamber." Ruto commented, as she, Kage and Sheik joined Link. 

"It is, indeed." Sheik agreed.

"Something doesn't feel right. There's something in here." Kage murmured. They all jumped when they heard Link yell and leap back to avoid something.

"Link, what is it?!" Ruto asked, as Link dashed back over to the group, unsheathed his sword, and stood facing whatever had caused him to cry out. Then a sound filled the room and a gelatinous mass appeared before them. Before Sheik could even cry out a warning, Ruto told them what it was.

"_Maybe she should consider becoming a Sheikah._" Sheik thought, ruefully, as they both tried to avoid the creature's tentacles.

"How do we beat this thing?!" Link asked, dodging the same tentacle as he spoke. As Ruto shouted the answer to Link, Sheik slashed at the tentacle with his scimitar, trying his best to keep Ruto safe. Before Sheik could lose any ground, Link and Kage had finished the monster off.

"Good work." Sheik gasped, completely winded from trying to stave off Morpha's tentacles. Before any of them could blink, they were in the Chamber of Sages. Instantly, Sheik felt an urgent, telepathic call come from his aunt. Kakariko was in danger! After telling Ruto that she needed to give Water Medallion to the Heroes, he told them of where he was going and teleported away. Sheik got to Kakariko as Stalfos soldiers started torching houses. As Sheik watched, he felt nausea wash over him; it was almost a repeat of what had happened to his village seven years before. Fighting to keep from vomiting, Sheik struggled to remain on his feet and start evacuating the people. He was halfway through when he heard two male voices call out to him through the melee. He turned and looked to see Kage and Link.

"Link! Kage! Get out while you can! The Stalfos………………!" Sheik was cut off by something ramming into him, forcing the air out of his lungs. Fiery pain lanced through his side as several ribs snapped from the force of the impact. He landed on the ground with a dull thud, having already had the wind knocked out of him. His vision was a blur of red and gold, but it focused quickly when he heard his name called.

"Sheik!" Kage and Link cried, when they rushed over to him. 

"Don't worry about me! The evil shadow has escaped from its prison. Impa has gone into the Shadow Temple to see if she could reseal it. You must help her!" Sheik implored, ignoring the pain as best as he could. He grimaced when Link accidentally bumped his side. 

"Looks like that thing has broken a few of your ribs. Kage take Sheik to Lon Lon, I'll go in after Impa. If there's a chance I don't go in all the way, meet me by the well." Link said. Sheik could tell that Kage was reluctant to leave his friend, but did as he was told and prepared to help him get up.

"Wait………there is something more you need to know." Sheik said, painfully, as he got his harp back out and taught them what they needed to know. Despite the circumstances and their reluctance, they got their ocarinas out and followed his lead. 

"This is the Nocturne of Shadow. It will help you reach the inaccessible areas in the Shadow Temple. Please……..be careful." Sheik managed, from between gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Link said, reassuring both Kage and Sheik. The ride to Lon Lon was sheer agony for Sheik, but Kage talked while they were riding, in order to take his mind off of the pain.

"I hate to leave Link alone to face that temple, but your well-being comes first." Kage said, as they rode across the parched land.

"You never cease to amaze me, Kage. I am a Sheikah, the same race that had destroyed your people, and yet you still risk all to help me." Sheik said, honestly.

"Isn't that what a Hero is supposed to do? Help those who can't help themselves?" Kage asked.

"Yes. I can see now the wisdom Fate had to choose you to become the Hero of Memories." Sheik said, wincing when Kage drew rein and approached a red-haired woman who was going out to feed the other horses.

"Kage! You're back! But where's Link?" the woman asked, looking concerned when Kage dismounted and helped Sheik get down as well.

"Link's in the temple in Kakariko trying to get a hold of Impa. He told me to bring Sheik here to get his wounds tended to." Kage said, as he shouldered Sheik's weight and followed the woman inside. As they entered, two men, whom Sheik guessed to be related to the woman in some way, quietly vacated the room so she and Kage could see to Sheik's ribs.

"Kage, you must get back to Kakariko…….I'm pretty sure Link will be waiting for you by the well." Sheik gasped, flinching when the woman touched his sore chest.

"I'm going back now. Take care of him, Malon." Kage said, as he started to take his leave. When Malon told him to wait, Kage did so, getting a kiss on the lips. Sheik chuckled softly when he saw Kage blush deeply. Choosing to ignore the latter part of the conversation, Sheik tilted his head back till it rested on the back of the chair. 

"How did this happen?" Malon asked, shaking Sheik from whatever thoughts he'd been having. 

"An imprisoned spirit escaped from the well in Kakariko. It rammed into me before heading away from the village. Luckily for me, Link and Kage were there and Kage brought me here." Sheik said, stifling a groan when Malon gently wrapped his chest in bandages. 

"Have you been on any adventures with the Heroes?" Malon asked, as she led the wounded Sheikah to a bed. 

"Yes. We traversed the Water Temple together. Kage still got on everyone's nerves, even though his fairy wasn't with him." Sheik replied, relaxing his aching body into the soft mattress.

"It must have been exciting." Malon said, longingly. Sheik gave her a bemused look.

"Why do you say that?" Sheik asked.

"It must be great to go on adventures; fighting monsters, rescuing sages and whatever. I wish I could have some adventures, before I am made to marry." Malon said, dreamily.

"Adventures are overrated." Sheik murmured, before his face contorted with pain. Then a sneaky look crossed Malon's features.

"_Uh oh._" Sheik thought, when he saw that look.

"I could give you something for the pain. Something that'll heal those wounds." Malon said, slyly. 

"What makes you think I'll need whatever you give me?" Sheik asked.

"Before Link and Kage got their horses, Link was hurt in an accident here. I gave him something that healed his wounds so he could go on with his quest. I figure since you're in so much pain now, you could also use it." Malon said.

"I don't see your point." Sheik said, his face going deadpan.

"I'll give you what I gave Link if you promise to let me come along with you." Malon said. That got a reaction out of Sheik. 

"Are you insane?! The land of Hyrule the way it is now is no place for a woman!" Sheik shouted, sitting up too quickly and grimacing when his ribs cried out against the sudden movement. Malon smiled at him.

"Either that, or you stay here and wait for your ribs to heal naturally. It's your choice." Malon said, smartly.

"This is blackmail…………….Fine. I agree………….why do I have the feeling that I am never going to hear the end of this?" Sheik muttered, as he lay back and watched Malon go into the next room to get the 'healing element'. Whatever that might be. 


	5. Chapter Four: Destiny Shared

Chapter Four: Destiny Shared

After only a few hours of taking the 'healing element', Sheik found that he could move around again without pain. He sighed as Malon cheerfully gathered all she was going to need for her 'adventure', blissfully unaware of the chagrined looks she was getting from the Sheikah. 

"I hope you're satisfied." Sheik muttered, for the tenth time that hour. Malon merely smiled at him and led him to the stable. From there, he watched as she led a beautiful bay stallion out of his stall and towards Sheik.

"Here's your mount." Malon said, then added, "Go and wait out near the fence for Link and Kage." Sheik rolled his eyes, mounted and rode out of the stable to go and wait for the two Heroes. He didn't have to wait long. Within moments, Link and Kage were riding out of the darkness towards him.

"Well, you recovered from those broken ribs fast." Kage said. 

"_You have no idea._" Sheik thought, then said, "The milk here has miraculous healing properties, but I am sure you already knew that." Sheik replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"How did you convince Malon to give you some of the milk?" Link asked. Sheik sighed; here it comes.

"She made me promise to take her along with us to Gerudo Valley." Sheik said, bracing himself for an outburst.

"You actually agreed to letting her come with us?! Sheik!!" Kage shouted, furiously. 

"_It's not as though I had a choice._" Sheik thought, cringing at the sudden loudness in the dark Hero's voice. It was then that Malon came riding out of the stable.

"Let's get going! I'm up for an adventure!" Malon chirped, cheerfully, her sword and shield glinting in the rising sun's light. 

"I didn't know you had a sword, Malon." Link said, trying to alleviate tension. Malon beamed at him.

"I bought it about seven years ago in case Ganondorf decided to attack the ranch." Malon replied. Then the long ride began. For several hours they rode in silence, with the occasional banter of Mizuu and Kage to keep them entertained. It was Sheik who decided to stop when the sun had reached its zenith. As Link and Kage settled in for some much needed sleep, Sheik brought out his harp and sat on a weathered boulder, his thoughts goin elsewhere. Things had happened so quickly for him. He had been forced to make some very dangerous decisions, one of them continuing to be the Princess' messenger. He had not reported back for some time, and his aunt and Princess could be very worried about him. He rolled his eyes when the Malon and the two fairies giggled about something concerning Kage and Link. After the sun had descended a little bit, Sheik signaled that it was time to leave by getting back on his horse. The two Heroes, who now looked mightily refreshed by their nap, obliged. Malon also remounted quickly, since she didn't want to get left behind. After a little while, they reached a gap. A gap that should have been interspersed by a bridge.

"Whoa!" Link cried, stopping Epona.

"The bridge is out, and not by accident, either." Sheik said, as he looked out across the empty expanse.

"Did Ganondorf's lackeys do this?" Link asked, as he investigated the cause of the bridge being out. 

"It could have been, Link, but it seems more likely that the thieves that call this place home did this to prevent us from going any farther." Sheik replied.

"Do you think we could jump this divide?" Kage asked, turning to Malon.

"Horses that come from Lon Lon can jump just about anything!" Malon said, confidently.

"Then it's settled. We jump." Link said. Sheik's heart leaped into his throat, but he forced down the rising panic in order to suggest something to make the leap across safer.

"We should go one at a time. That way there is less of a risk of us colliding on the other side." Sheik said, calmly, but eyed the expanse nervously. They all nodded in agreement and watched as Link went first. He made it. Then it was Kage's turn. He also made it. Malon turned to Sheik, who sat trembling in his saddle. He remembered very clearly the night he, his aunt, and Zelda had escaped from Hyrule Castle on horseback. The absolute terror he'd felt then was reaching across time to grip him. Then a calm voice broke the spell.

"Don't worry, it will be all right. Tama won't let you fall." Malon said, gently, as she placed a hand on his hands. Sheik was surprised that Malon was being so understanding. He was expecting to get teased, instead of comforted. With a shaky sigh, Sheik steadied himself and watched Malon clear the expanse without a problem. 

"_Okay_……………….._here I go!_" Sheik thought, as he spurred his horse into action and galloped up to the gap at breakneck speed. With a mighty leap, the horse flew through the air. Sheik clung to his mount, praying to whatever deity that was up there that he would arrive safely on the other side and not end up as a greasy spot on the gap's bottom. He was so busy praying that he didn't realize that he'd made it before he heard Link, Kage, and Malon cheering for him.

"Way to go, Sheik!" Kage whooped, clapping him soundly on the back.

"Y-you mean I made it?" Sheik asked, his nerves somewhat shot.

"You sure did! It was almost as though your horse had wings, that jump was so pretty!" Link said, jovially. For some reason, joy blossomed in Sheik's heart and he patted his horse's neck and scratched the horse's ears, getting an appreciative nicker for that. It felt good to be praised for doing something right! After they had finished getting over the Sheikah's 'leap of faith', they all continued their journey. A distressed carpenter stopped them and, as they listened to his woes, Sheik focused on a plan that would get the foolish carpenters out of danger and also get them through the Gerudo fortress. When they had taken leave of the man, and arrived before the fortress, Link had Sheik discuss a plan. It wasn't long before they were using the plan. Leaving Malon alone with the horses, they successfully sneaked into the fortress. Having been taught about this place as well, Sheik led them into one of the holding areas, where they were immediately called out to by the captives.

"Hey! You three! Over here!" a voice desperately called. 

"Shh! Are you the carpenters that were working on the bridge?" Link asked. they got an affirmative reply. After getting all the information they could, Link started to get Kage to pick the lock, then noticed that someone was about to attack them. Before a blow could be felled, the thief's sword was stopped by Sheik's scimitar.

"Split up! We'll meet up later!" Sheik shouted, as he held back the thief as Link and Kage ran out. He could see that the thief was female and had a rather ugly disposition, but Sheik ignored those facts and looked for an opening in his opponent's defense. He was quick to find one. Without even a thought, he rammed the end of his scimitar into the thief's head, knocking her out. He then grabbed the keys and unlocked the doors, letting the carpenters out. 

"Be as quiet as you can and don't attract attention." Sheik whispered. The carpenters nodded and quickly left through the gate.

"Thank you." One carpenter said, before leaving with the others. Before long, Sheik had managed to lead most of the prisoners to freedom. Link and Kage then rejoined him. 

"You work fast, Sheik." Kage commented, as he and Link approached the Sheikah. 

"In my line of work you must be fast. Come, I think there are two more left." Sheik said, as he started leading the way, not giving either Hero a chance to ask questions. After they had freed Jiro the carpenter and three others, Link went off to find the last one by himself. When Link returned, he had a Gerudo with him. Kage froze in shock, while Sheik prepared himself for a fight.

"Stand down, Sheik. Ease up, Kage. She means us no harm." Link said. Sheik looked incredulous. The Gerudo had been the ones that had murdered his tribe seven years prior! As Link and Kage talked to the Gerudo, Sheik warily kept his guard up; hobnobbing with the enemy was never a good idea! When he heard mention of two trials, he knew that things were about to get tough, but, for some reason, he trusted in the Heroes' judgment. After a few moments, they were sent to take down the first trial; getting to a circle of flags. Ordinarily, such a task would have been child's play, but it was much harder to try and find flags in the middle of a sand storm! Yet, Kage and Link seemed to have luck on their side, since they went through the trial as though it were nothing!

"Well done! Now for the second and final trial. Follow the friendly Poe through the desert. That Poe is the Phantom Guide." One of the Gerudo said, as they started onto the next trial. At that point, Sheik was glad that he'd never lived in the desert; the hot, dry air made breathing a little difficult. After the trial was over with, they could all see the Spirit Temple in the distance. When Link and Kage had said their farewells to their Gerudo friend, they all turned to Sheik for advice.

"Well? Where to now?" Link asked. 

"There's a Fairy Cave nearby. It would be to your advantage if you and Kage stopped in there." Sheik said, grateful that there was such a cave close by; the heat was killing him! When they stepped into the cool of the cave, Sheik leaned against a wall. He jumped when he felt someone dabbing at his brow with a damp cloth.

"Sorry if I startled you, Sheik, but you looked like you were about to pass out." Malon said, with concern in her voice.

"Extreme heat doesn't agree with me, I'm afraid." Sheik replied, wincing when he felt how dry his throat was.

"It doesn't to a lot of people. Even with the mild summers in Hyrule, there were still people who caught heat exhaustion from being out too long in the sun. So you have nothing to be ashamed of." Malon said, as she offered Sheik her canteen.

"Thank you." Sheik murmured, as he took a sip of the water. 

"No problem. I'm beginning to see how you got the idea that adventures are overrated." Malon said, both of them jumping when a blast sounded nearby. They were relieved to see that it was only the Great Fairy teaching Kage and Link Nayru's Love. Then it was the Heroes' turn. 

"Nayru's Love!" Kage shouted, sending a blast of power flying.

"KAGE! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE AIMING!" Sheik shouted, as he teleported himself and Malon out of harm's way.

"Oops……………….Gomene, Sheik, Malon…………..eheh…………….." Kage said, with an embarrassed smile.

"Just you wait, Kage, just you wait." Sheik muttered. This happened several more times, until the Heroes got the hang of their new powers and Sheik was too exhausted to teleport again. After leaving the Fairy Cave, they all noticed the evil aura coming from the Temple of Spirit.

"This means in this time, it is too late to reach the Sage of Spirit. You're going to have to travel back in time, again. This got a groan from Kage. 

"And, I have another tune to teach you." Sheik added, furthering Kage's already foul mood. When the tune had been learned, Sheik could tell that the two Heroes were surprised to see that he had remained with them. The fact was that he was too tired to teleport back. As they rode through the heat haze back to the fortress, Sheik's mind wandered to events of the past. What had become of his family? Were they all truly dead? Or were they in hiding somewhere? He was shaken by his thoughts by Kage asking him a question.

"Hey, Sheik, why don't you travel back with us? We could use the extra help." Kage said. A feeling of terror ran down Sheik's spine. Time travel?! Him?!? No way!

"You couldn't convince me to travel back even if you wanted me to! My life seven years ago was hell!" Sheik said, shuddering in revulsion to the idea. They quickly covered the distance between themselves and the Temple of Time. After a few parting remarks, Link and Kage disappeared into the temple, leaving Sheik and Malon to watch over the horses.

"Sheik?" Malon asked.

"Hmm?" Sheik replied, as he wearily settled back onto a stone step.

"What happened to you seven years ago?" Malon asked, watching as Sheik turned his painfilled gaze away.

"I would rather not talk about it." Sheik said, sadly.

"You can't keep running from it, Sheik." Malon said, gently.

"I know………….it's just that I can't talk about it right now. Gomen." Sheik murmured. He was surprised when Malon gently tousled his hair.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for, Sheik. If you're not ready to talk about it, then it is up to you to decide when you are. This has been a hard time for all of us. Many people in this land have lost loved ones and can relate to how you feel. I can only hope that Link and Kage can set things right again after they defeat Ganondorf." Malon said, honestly. 

"I hope so, too. More than anything." Sheik agreed, as they both looked up to see Link and Kage emerging from the temple.

"Well? Did you manage to figure out who the Sage of Spirit is?" Malon asked. 

"Not yet, but we've got a hunch. C'mon, we're going back to the Spirit Temple." Link replied, as he and Kage rushed to their horses. Everything else happened in a whirlwind; they were riding across Hyrule, across Gerudo Valley, through the fortress and through the desert. When the arrived at the Spirit Temple, the two Heroes dismounted and went in, but Sheik held back, keeping Malon with him. 

"Why are you stopping me from going in with them?! They could use all the help they can get!" Malon shouted, furiously.

"We can't go in there. This is the final temple and the last stop on their second quest. They must do this alone, for they are the Legendary Heroes." Sheik said, quietly, even though he also wanted to go in. 

"If they don't come out alive, I will never forgive you." Malon said, angrily.

"We must have faith in them. They will come out alive." Sheik said, quietly, even though his heart was screaming. The next thing he knew was that he was standing again at the top of the Temple of Time's staircase. 

"I guess the final battle is coming." Sheik said, as he looked at the mist-laden courtyard. 

"It is." Zelda said, as she appeared from the mists to stand before Sheik.

"Princess!" Sheik yelped, kneeling respectfully before her. It was then that Link and Kage rode up. They had not yet sighted him, so they climbed the stairs. When they got closer, Sheik could almost sense their surprise and shock when they saw Zelda standing there. 

"Don't look so shocked, you too! It is I, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." Zelda said. The two Heroes still looked stunned.

"I think you have shocked them into silence, your Highness." Sheik said, feeling his strength returning now that he was close to the Princess. 

"I think so, too." Zelda agreed.

"And to think I thought YOU were Sheik, your Highness!" Navi said, getting a slight blush from Zelda for that statement. As Zelda explained what had gone on and why they had been lied to about her true whereabouts, Sheik thought about the battle to come. When all explanations had been made, a sudden quaking shook them from their feet. Zelda screamed as she was lifted into the air by an unseen force.

"Princess!" Sheik cried.

"Princess Zelda!" Link shouted, as he leaped to try and get her back, but was nearly electrocuted for his efforts. He fell back into the waiting arms of Kage and Sheik. Shock reigned supreme in Sheik's mind as he helplessly watched Zelda disappear right before his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Link asked, sounding hopelessly lost.

"You and Kage head for Ganondorf's castle. I can no longer help you. I can only hope that after this is over, we'll be able to travel with one another again." Sheik said, gloomily.

"Sheik, you did more than enough to help us. There's no need to be so hard on yourself. We will get the Princess back, you have our word!" Kage promised.

"Thank you, both of you. I wish you the best of luck and hopefully we will meet again soon." Sheik replied, before teleporting. He ended up near Goron City. With a hurried pace, Sheik rushed into the forge of Biggoran. 

"Hullo, what brings you here, Sheikah?" Biggoran asked, as he turned to face the weary Sheikah.

"I need two of your swords. Please, time is of the essence!" Sheik said, with a note of urgency in his voice.

"Who're they for?" Biggoran asked, as he looked critically at Sheik.

"The Legendary Heroes." Sheik replied, breathless in the warm environment. Biggoran stood back from him , his wide face covered with disbelief.

"The Legendary Heroes, you say?" Biggoran asked.

"Yes. They will need the swords for their battle against Ganondorf." Sheik said.

"Then I will give them my best!" Biggoran said, as he immediately started pounding on some raw metal to make the swords. Within a few hours, Biggoran had made two new swords. 

"I hope I'm not too late!" Sheik muttered, as he took the swords and vanished, heading for the battlefield. He got there just as Link hit the ground, blood spraying from wounds in his chest. Sheik watched in horror as Kage tried to keep Ganon's attention away from Link. Rushing past Zelda, Sheik ran toward the battleground and threw the Biggoran Swords over to the Heroes. He could see that Link had gotten back to his feet and was reaching for his pack, just as his Biggoran Sword landed.

"Use it, Link! I got them for you and Kage! Use them until you can get the Sacred Blades back!" Sheik cried, uncertain as to whether or not Link could hear him. To his relief, he saw Link take up his new sword and charge into battle. He watched as the two Heroes did what they could against Ganon and gasped when Link was swatted away like a bug. Unable to withstand watching much longer, Sheik dashed over, grabbed the Sacred Swords, leaped onto the battlefield, and gave them to their owners, while trying to avoid getting hit by Ganon. 

"Fool! How dare you interfere!" Ganon roared, slashing out at Sheik as he moved. Sheik let out a cry of agony as Ganon's razor-sharp claws tore into him, leaving ugly slashes across his chest. He was sent flying off the battlefield and landed near Zelda, who stared at him in wide-eyed shock. Before blackness could overcome him, Sheik heard the death cry of Ganon. He smiled bitterly; justice had been served. After a few moments, Sheik forced himself to stand and walked over to where the Sages were standing.

"Sheik! By the gods!" Impa muttered, shocked by her nephew's wounds. 

"It's nothing…………I can't handle………..Aunt." Sheik managed to say, from between gasps. They all looked when King Harkinian emerged from the shadows, but Sheik headed for the castle so he could get his wounds tended to. He got as far as Hyrule Castle's courtyard before passing out from pain and exhaustion.

"_So tired_…………………._but I can rest now._" Sheik thought, smiling as the gentle embrace of unconsciousness enveloped him. 

When he next awoke, he was in the castle infirmary. He was surprised to see Impa sitting next to his bed and saw King Harkinian come into the room and place a hand on his forehead.

"How do you feel, son?" Harkinian asked, gently.

"Like I have been dragged from Goron City to the edge of the Burning Waste. I hurt all over." Sheik replied, in all honesty.

"That is understandable, considering what you have been through. I understand that your father was an old friend of mine. It pleases me that his son has as much courage as he had." Harkinian said, quietly. 

"Father was the greatest Sheikah ever. I think he would have made a better messenger than me." Sheik said, with a little bitterness in his voice.

"But you did a fine job, Sheik. It was such a heavy undertaking, but you carried the weight very well. Your father would have been proud." Harkinian said, noticing that Sheik was starting to doze off.

"Gomenasai, Harkinian-heika………….can't stay awake…………" Sheik said, struggling against the rising tide of weariness.

"I understand. Get some rest, Sheik." Harkinian said, as Sheik's eyelids fluttered shut and exhausted slumber overtook him. 

"Let me know when he wakes." Harkinian ordered, turning to Impa when he said that.

"Yes, your Highness." Impa replied, with a slight bow. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"So that's what you did while we were doing all that?" Link asked.

"Yes. I may not have shown it, but I was using all of my energy to relay messages to you and Kage." Sheik replied.

"It seems that our destinies were intertwined. But you paid the heaviest price, Sheik. You lost your family. I am really sorry about that." Link said, honestly.

"It's not your fault, Link. It's not Kage's fault, either. It just happened to be the way Fate wanted things to play out. There is a light side, though. In the end, I got friends I could count on, and that was all I really wanted." Sheik said, as the morning sun peeked over the horizon.

"I'm glad we could be there for you, Sheik." Link said, as he placed a hand on the Sheikah's shoulder.

"I am too, Hero of Time. I am too." Sheik agreed, as a new day dawned over Hyrule. 


End file.
